A Rose's Thorns Are Their Own Beauty
by BookWormAnimeGirl
Summary: The Mystery twins are turning 17 this summer. Dipper is still obsessed with the journals but when a new girl comes to town and catches his eye what happens? On top of that the secrets of Gravity Falls are refusing to keep quiet.With Wendy in college and Soos getting married will the new girl have to step up? or does she already have a mission? DipperXOC Unrequited Pacifica Love


Chapter 1

Wind blew strong through the desolate town whistling through the empty alleyways as if it was humming the townsfolk deeper into their dreams. Moonlight rained down with a blueish tint to it, as it illuminated the paths of the woods. My short dark hair ruffled in the breeze bringing my electric purple highlights closer to the light letting them shine as if they were glowing. My tan skin sparkled as I walked humming a creepy tune, exploring always made me happy.

I was here in Gravity Falls exploring the woods at night without a care in a world. I wanted to see the town me and my dad would be living at for the summer. Every summer for the last 7 years I came to live with my father for the summer. Before last year my dad had lived in Huron City, Michigan but when he came across a winning lottery ticket he decided to buy a tiny portable house and hit the road. This meant last summer I saw most of the Midwest but was depressed most of the time. I love my father but as a 16 year old you do not want to be stuck within in a 100 square feet of him all the time.

I wasn't able to meet anyone my own age causing me to become even more socially awkward when I did meet someone my age. Realizing this my dad had driven up the west coast to find the perfect little town for us. Me and my dad are thought to be oddballs, and weird so we have trouble fitting in, in Jesus almighty, Howdy neighbor small towns but he refuses to live in the city for fear of me getting hurt.

So here we are this tiny town of Gravity Falls in Oregon. This is the first time getting out of the town since we rolled into town the night before. We had set up our house unpacking the few boxes we had and organizing my room stuff so that everything was set up how I liked it. Then once my daddy finally relented and let me leave the house I made a beeline for the woods behind our house. It felt like something was calling me farther and farther.

I waked for hours smiling at the trees, watching the nocturnal animals running through the grasses, and smelling the flowers all while listening to my IPOD. I had no idea how long I had been walking when I reached a clearing with a cave of crystals nearby. I sighed laying on the grass staring up at the moon, taking out my ear buds, and pausing my music. The ground was soft under me and the blades tickled my bare arms as they swayed. I was fully in my imagination when I heard a twig snap and the sound of men talking.

Instincts took over and I rolled, jumped to my feet in a crouch, and whipped out my personal dagger. I listened to the mens voices trying to find the leader and focus on their voice. I sat there like that for a few minutes before I straightened and sneakily prowled towards them. My ears lead me to the cave and I slowly proceeded making sure my shadow was never cast ahead of me. When I finally came to the opening of another clearing littered with mushrooms and crystals I quickly hid behind a rock face. Afraid but curious I took out my compact I angled it so I could study what was there.

My mirror was filled with little men, that looked like garden gnomes, 2 minotaures, a really pale girl with fangs, a hairy were-man, and a pixie. My hand shook so bad that I dropped the mirror, and my mouth opened to scream but snapped shut as I regained my senses. _I have to get away_. So I turned and I ran silently through the woods past the clearing not choosing a path just running ideally thanking my Cross Country and Soccer coaches. I hopped over logs and darted between trees until my foot got stuck on a root that had not been there when I had picked my foot up. To keep from landing o my face I twisted into a roll. I didn't stop for several feet breaking through bush branches into a small clearing bathed in a yellow light.

I jumped up taking stock of my body, grinning at the feeling of exhilaration and adrenaline and noticed I mostly had tiny scratches most of them not even worth scabbing over. " Well, well, well What do we have here?" I looked around backing up going to grab for my knife before realizing I had lost it during my roll. I continued to back up until I hit something with thump. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Its funny how dumb you are" I felt tiny hands grab my shoulders.

I turned on my heel planing to kick up but stopped dead as I looked up at the creature casting my face in a yellow glow. " Hello new sign, Rose thorn." Then he grinned down and I let everything I had been holding in.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A mile or so away

 **Dipper Pines POV**

I woke up with a start as I heard a shrill scream. I jumped out of bed in my boxers going to check on Mabel. Since we were older we had to have some privacy so we had moved out some of the stuff in the attic and separated the room with a bed sheet. I tore it out of the way to see my twin sleeping on peacefully as if nothing was amiss. I sighed dropping it then put on a pair of sweat pants and went downstairs to grab a glass of water and some fresh air.

As I walked onto the porch looked around to see if I could find what had screamed. After looing around for 15 minute or so I sighed finished my water and went back inside. _Ugh must have been one of those stupid banshees._ I tiredly rubbed at my eyes exhausted but feeling as if I was turning my back on someone important to me. I refilled my glass and walked back to my room, shedding my pants and layed down again falling back asleep feeling rest of the night he was plagued by nightmares of a mysterious girl being tormented by the dream demon yet she never showed fear and even spit in his eye once.


End file.
